Model rocketry is a growing field for for recreational and hobby purposes and for serious training scientific and educational purposes as well. Many products are being provided for the marketplace and the popular consumer model rockets available closely emulate the appearance of full-scale rockets and other aircraft. A full range of small solid fuel rocket motors together with recovery paraphernalia and control devices is in common use and can launch these model vehicles to significant altitudes.
A particular problem with both recreational and scientific uses of these model rockets is that the rocket motor will quickly propel the small vehicle out of sight of the launcher, diminishing its usefulness for either recreation or education. It would be desireable to increase the size of the rocket model, particularly in diameter, in order to make it more visible at altitudes, to enable modelling of full-size vehicles to the correct proportions and to achieve esthetically pleasing dimensions. Further, compliance with regulations requires weight limitations. Model rocketry is regulated for competitive and safety reasons and rules are promulgated by voluntary educational and hobby associations as well as by state law in some states. Generally these rules conform to the recommendations of the National Fire Protection Association; see for instance Section 3 of NFPA 41-L, Code of Model Rocketry and as adopted, for instance, in the state of California, regulations of the state Fire Marshal adopted pursuant to Title 19 California Administrative Code, Sections 1066 et seq. Rockets of this type are generally limited to 1.1 lbs. or 500 grams by Section 41-L of the Code of Model Rocketry.
A number of devices in the art have received patents but have focused on recovery systems and constructions related thereto as, for instance, Estes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,217 and Stine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,887. These provide certain constructions but do not address the problems stated above and are size limited by their nature and weight restrictions. The typical tube-type construction shown in those patents is standard in the field and paper or cardboard tubes from one-half inch to three-inch are commonly used. It would be desirable to provide a means of increasing these diameters to the range of six to twelve inches using the same motor and recovery components available for small diameter rockets.